Fotos de Um Passado
by Cellah
Summary: Às vezes, as coisas mais simples podem dar uma repercussão muito maior a sua vida do que você poderia imaginar. Uma raça impura, ao mesmo tempo tão cálida e bela. Uma tentação ou um destino?


**Nota da Autora**:

_Para compensar minha falta de capítulos e folhas na minha outra fic... Decidi escrever uma One-Shot... Estava com vontade de fazê-la há muito tempo, só ao tinha coragem de postar até estar tudo perfeito nos mais pequenos detalhes... Espero que gostem... Mas se não gostarem... Ninguém é perfeito... E eu posso cometer deslizes... Mas o clima para escrever essa fic tava ótimo... A casa escura, sem nenhum barulho de pessoas, e ouvindo Good Charlotte... Bom, só isso, espero que gostem.._

_Já ne...Kissus!!_

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha não me pertence, mas eu to planejando fazer um robô. (:_

**Capítulo Único:**

Bem, minha historia começa quando eu estava vendo as fotos de uma amiga no computador. Ela queria me mostrar todas as fotos que tinha, desde as coisas mais fofas, até as mais sombrias já vistas, como estranhas fotos de vampiros. Eu, como sempre tive medo dessas criaturas, não agüentei ao ver os joelhos de Sango no chão, me implorando para perder o medo dessas imagens e vê-las sem recluso.

"São apenas imagens, Kagome!!" Ela implorava ainda com os joelhos no chão.

"Mas isso não me impede de teme-los... E eles existem..." Continuava com a minha crença de que vampiros existiam, apesar de nunca tê-los visto. Não poderia falar nada de Ayame, afinal, ela era fascinada por eles, mas continuava a enfrentar de frente a minha crença, dizendo que eram só imagens inocentes.

Ayame, apesar de manter seu estilo sombrio, com longos cabelos lisos e negros, saia preta, meia ¾, coturno e metal, vivia discutindo comigo, contrastando as diferenças de uma menina normal, com uma cheia de estilo. Eu gostava mais da crença do estilo dela, enquanto ela adorava meu estilo de indefinida, que não acreditava em nada de sobrenatural. Eu acreditava, mas preferia mantê-los afastados de mim.

"Por Favor!!" Continuava implorando... Não queria acabar com a nossa amizade por causa de simples fotos... Por mais que eu acreditasse na minha crença.

"Tá. Você venceu..." Falei com um ar de derrotada enquanto a via levantar e pegar uma cadeira, para eu me sentar enquanto via as tão famosas fotos.

Sentei-me na cadeira, e fiquei olhando para tela enquanto ela mostrava-me as fotos, eram realmente sombrias, mas eu sentia como se eu tivesse entrado em um lugar, onde eu não podia. Meu pescoço começou a doer, fiquei com dor de cabeça, e senti como se alguém estivesse apertando meu coração. Sem contar que não é todo dia que você sente lábios de uma pessoa invisível, encostarem seu pescoço, quase que arrancando a sua pele, e fazendo com que você tenha a impressão que parte de você estava saindo.

Nesse momento acordei... Havia sido um sonho, um sonho estranho. Mas, como em um ato involuntário do meu corpo, estiquei a mão ao meu pescoço, para ver se estava tudo bem. Enquanto fazia isso, pude sentir dois buraquinhos na minha pele, e um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo.

_Parte disso, não havia sido um sonho_. Pensando assim, meu coração subiu para a garganta, aumentando a aflição que havia se instalado no meu corpo. E inconscientemente, abri a porta do armário, enquanto ligava a luz, e examinava meu pescoço, pelo espelho que havia atrás da porta do armário.

Eu sentia aqueles buracos, só que a parte mais estranha, era que eu não os via. E para ver se tinha alguma outra marca em meu pescoço, afastei meu cabelo do pescoço, mas dessa vez pude ver, como se fossem marcas de dedos nele, mas, como mágica, desapareceram assim que pus os olhos.

--------------------------------------------

"Simplesmente perfeita..." Suspirei enquanto observava a jovem se olhando no espelho, à procura de respostas para suas perguntas.

Ela não podia me ver, muito menos me ouvir, mas podia me sentir. Ela fez uma coisa, que poucas mortais conseguiriam, ela conseguiu me encantar, encantar um completo vampiro. Encantou-me com sua beleza incomum, com longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes, com a cara muito pálida, e uma alma eterna, sem medo de enfrentar tudo o que vier pela frente. Era ela a perfeita para ser a rainha, a minha rainha.

Ela continuava a se olhar no espelho, á luz das velas que clareavam seu quarto. Fui chegando perto. Meus dentes estavam se tornando agudos e maiores, como presas, meus olhos eram pretos, mas com a transformação, ficaram vermelho-sangue, enquanto me movia ao encontro dela.

Cheguei bem perto, e decidi que esta seria a primeira vez que iria aparecer para ela, assim, tiraria todas as suas dúvidas, mas para isso teria de me destransformar.

--------------------------------------------

Estava me olhando no espelho, quando ouvi passos, dentro do meu quarto, ou melhor, atrás de mim. Olhei assustada para trás, mas pensando que não veria nada, exatamente como das outras vezes, mas estava muito enganada.

Quando virei para trás, vi um rosto pálido. Iria gritar, se ele não tivesse me segurado na cintura e segurado meu rosto, para olhar em seus olhos.

"Realmente, muito bela..." O ouvi dizer para ele mesmo. "É perfeita para ser a minha rainha..." Ele era muito lindo, seus olhos eram pretos e profundos.

"Rainha??" Repeti sem entender nada, continuando a fitar aqueles belos olhos.

"Sim... Quando acordar, no meu castelo, prepararemos os detalhes do casamento..." Dizendo isso, ele fechou a distância das nossas bocas com um beijo simples, que nem ele, nem eu, tivemos coragem de aprofundar, afinal eu nunca o vi...

Quando ele se afastou, pude reparar que estava falando alguma coisa para ele mesmo, como se tivesse fazendo planos para o futuro.

Ele se virou para mim e perguntou: "Você quer vir comigo?" Ele era tão educado, tão lindo, era como se ele fosse meu desde sempre.

"Lógico!" Falei, abraçando-o. Pude sentir seus braços me envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

"Te amo, minha rainha..." Sussurrou em meu pescoço enquanto beijava meu cabelo. "Te amo muito..." Sussurrava enquanto me abraçava mais forte.

"Para onde nós vamos??" Perguntei curiosa, tinha muitas dúvidas.

"Para o meu castelo..." Falava enquanto continuava me abraçando. Isso era realmente estranho afinal, eu nunca o tinha visto antes!! Mas foi aí que me enganava, eu já o tinha visto, e nesse momento acabava me apaixonando por ele.

-------------------------------------------

Tão linda e delicada, pensar que fizemos um pacto de vida, mesmo ela sendo apenas um bebê. Não sabia que quando a olhasse de novo me encantaria. No meu castelo, a transformarei em minha. Estava pensando que era melhor transportá-la agora, apesar de querer ficar assim com ela para sempre.

Decidi que estava na hora de levá-la, ao podia esperar muito tempo, tenho que desfazer as maldições que a envolveram e a mostrar a eternidade.

Com isso, a peguei no colo, senti que ela levou um susto, estava tão bem com ela, que nem pretendia me afastar mais do que aquilo. Apeguei-me demais, mas não poderia deixá-la agora.

"Vou te levar agora..." Falei, e não pude deixar de sorrir, um sorriso sincero, como fazia anos que não dava. Talvez, como nunca tenha dado...

"Tá bem..." Falou enquanto se abraçava mais apertado ao redor do meu pescoço. Realmente, estava me apegando demais

-------------------------------------------

Acordei em um lugar que nunca tinha visto, pela decoração sombria, pude reparar que era um castelo, ao olhar para o lado esquerdo da cama imensa e macia em que estava, vi um papel, talvez uma nota, onde se lia:

_Rainha, peço que quando acordar, vista o roupão que está perto da porta._

_E também que venha me encontrar ali em baixo, será fácil achar o caminho,_

_Estarei te esperando numa mesa, logo depois da escada.._

Ótimo, agora me lembrava de tudo!! Do belo homem de olhos pretos, dele me chamando de rainha. Como eu podia ter me esquecido durante uma noite de sono?? Talvez porque isso fosse muito pouco provável de acontecer.

Sai correndo na direção da porta, peguei o roupão, me vesti nele, e abri a porta. Quando abri a porta apressada, vi a escada, saí andando em direção a ela. Calmamente, fui descendo os degraus, quando fui chegando perto, vi uma sombra. Apressei-me, eu o reconhecia, mesmo com as feições perfeitas afundadas nas sombras.

"Então, já acordou, Rainha..." Ele disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira, onde eu nem o tinha visto sentado, e veio em minha direção. "Tem coisas, que é melhor se saberem desde o início." Ele disse chegando perto de mim.

"Sim!! É melhor você me contar todos os seus segredos agora então.." Falei enquanto puxava uma cadeira para me sentar, ele m e acompanhou, puxando uma cadeira para ele próprio.

"Sabia, que nós já nos conhecíamos??" Perguntou enquanto me fitava ansiosamente.

"Não, mas eu tinha uma pequena lembrança sua.." Disse pensativa, tentando me lembrar dele.

"Bom, vou explicar... Quando você ainda era um neném, meus pais me levaram para te visitar, eu ainda era um garotinho, eles me disseram que você seria minha Rainha, a Rainha do meu castelo e da minha vida... Disseram-me que iria me apaixonar por você, essa eram as regras.. Então, quando você fizesse dezoito anos, a tomaria como minha definitivamente... Por isso você está aqui.." Disse ainda me fitando, enquanto eu lembrava de pequenas partes da minha infância, onde diziam que eu era a Rainha dele, que eu não era uma pessoa comum, e várias outras lembranças desse tipo..

"Sim... Me lembro de pessoas falando frases sem nexo, em uma ordem completamente desorganizada!!" Coloco a mão na cabeça, como querendo afastar aquelas lembranças. "Eu não era normal, ainda continuo não sendo normal... Não é?" Perguntei largando a mão da cabeça e o olhando fixamente.

"É, você é uma descendente de vampiros... E como é o certo de uma dinastia, teria que se apaixonar por um, assim, ele lhe mostraria a verdadeira vida imortal.." Falava, à medida que mais lembranças vinham à minha mente.

"Qual seu nome?? E o que você realmente é??" Eu queria fazer essas perguntas, alguém estava me implorando para fazer essas perguntas...

"Inuyasha... Você é Kagome, Higurashi Kagome... Eu sou um vampiro, você minha rainha, uma descendente de vampiros... Filha de um vampiro com uma mortal..." Dizia ainda me olhando, preocupado com a minha reação...

"Mostrar a verdadeira vida imortal?? Como pode fazer isso??" Perguntei, eu estava pronta para tudo que ele quisesse, ele poderia me matar, eu não me preocuparia com isso...

"Te transformando em uma de nós... Te transformando em uma vampira... Mordendo seu pescoço, sugando seu sangue, e compartilha-lo com o meu..." Disse, ainda mais preocupado com a minha reação..

"Pode ser agora?? Estou ansiosa para conhecer a vida imortal.." Disse sorrindo, no que fui retribuída com um outro sorriso, muito lindo por sinal...

Ele calmamente afastou meu cabelo e transformou-se em outro Inuyasha, com olhos vermelhos, e grandes e pontiagudos dentes... No início da transformação, me assustei...

"Fique calma, continuo sendo eu..." Disse perto do meu pescoço, me encorajando...

"Sim... Eu sei disso..." Falei me preparando para uma nova vida..

Ele gentilmente gravou us dentes em meu pescoço, sugando o sangue, depois não vi mais nada...

--------------------------------------------

Ela desmaiou, como estava previsto, peguei-a no colo, e a levei para o quarto... Chegando lá, a deitei na cama, mordi meu braço, fazendo com que uma pequena trilha de sangue saísse dele... Peguei meu braço, sujo com meu sangue demoníaco, e o coloquei perto de sua boca, fazendo-a engolir o sangue...

Ela acorda... Assustada, mas já dava para sentir sua força e sua fragilidade ficarem equilibradas... Como as de uma verdadeira vampira...

"Acabou... Você é minha eternamente..." Disse sorrindo... Estava realmente contente com isso, com ela... A queria para o resto da minha vida... Eu a amo... Mesmo que esse amor seja fruto de uma regra... Eu a amo... E posso dizer, com orgulho, que ela sente a mesma coisa por mim...

Acariciei levemente sua bochecha enquanto me aproximava para beija-la calmamente... Dessa vez, sem receios, aprofundamos o beijo...

--------------------------------------------

Nós estávamos nos beijando... Sabíamos o que veria depois, eu me sentia tão forte, tão alegre... Sabia que um dia chegaria minha vez... Ainda tinham muitas coisas sobre a vida imortal que eu teria que aprender... Mas eu conseguiria dicas, com a ajuda de Inuyasha...

**Dois Anos Depois...**

"MAMAAA!!!" Meu filho gritou do quarto... Eu e Inu fomos correndo ao seu encontro, ele estava na cama, com uma lanterna e um livro na mão...coberto pelo grosso lenço...

"Que foi, Miroku??" Perguntou Inu, enquanto tirava o livro de conto de fadas para vampiros-mirins da mão de Miroku, nosso filho... Com cabelo longo, preso em uma pequena presilha, com grandes olhos azuis..

"Eu vou ter que me casar??" Perguntou com uma carinha pidona... Ele não estava lendo um conto de fadas sombrio, como eu e Inuyasha pensávamos, ele estava lendo uma história da família e suas regras...

"Sim, Miroku..." Falei enquanto o aninhava em meus braços... E comecei a contar a história... Minha e de Inuyasha... Assim como seria a história dele e de Sango... A futura Rainha do castelo e da vida dele... A quem ele ensinaria a viver a vida imortal... Assim como eu..

Mas essa é uma outra história... Afinal, seria só quando ela completasse dezoito anos, e ate lá... Miroku aprenderia que as regras são importantes... Mas o destino é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer... Principalmente para mim... Que consegui, finalmente, viver minha vida imortal...

_**FIM...**_


End file.
